Trapped Under the Dome
by queenangelofthelord
Summary: Sam Winchester had a dream about the small little town of Chester's Mill. Upon waking up from the dream he convinces Dean to go check out the town, that's when the dome comes down. When they be able to escape this Supernatural occurrence or will they remain Trapped Under the Dome.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: Hey so this is my first fanfiction feel free to give me constructive criticism so I can try my best to make my writing better. I noticed the lack of Under the Dome and Supernatural crossovers so I figured it was time I tried my hand at writing._

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. All rights belong to their respected owners.**_

**Chapter 1: Premonitions**

I was standing on a highway in an unknown town when the ground started to shake not long after, a large semi came barreling down the highway towards me. I tried to move from the rode but I couldn't I was frozen in place. Right before the truck was supposed to hit me, it smashed into an invisible force completely crushing the large semi-truck on impact. My vision soon zoomed out of the scene and I saw the town I was in as a whole. It looked like a regular town except for the large dome that had formed around it. I caught a glimpse of the water tower just as my vision started to fade, Chester's Mill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: So it wasn't a dream?**

I woke up passing my vision off as nothing more than a strange dream. It wouldn't be the first, with our line of business you get all kinds of dreams. That is until I glanced out the window of the impala and noticed the large water tower just a little ways away with the name Chester's Mill printed on it in bold letters. "Dean, what town are we in?" I asked as I stared at the water tower still slightly in shock. "Chester's Mill, Maine." He said looking over at me. "Why Sammy what's up?" "Ummm nothing just a weird dream I guess. Hey do you mind if we hang around this town for a little bit." "Sure I guess we could stay the night here. Hey do you think they have pie at that dinner?" He parked the impala outside of a small local diner located in the heart of Chester's Mill.

The diner was surprisingly busy for such a small town. People sat at the bar talking freely with everyone. Others sat at tables and booths talking with each other about the latest town gossip. We sat down at a table. And a girl with dirty blonde hair who looked to be in her late teens came over to the table. "Hello, my name is Angie and I will be your server today. Are you ready to order?" She looked like she was stressed out and had a long day but still managed to put a smile on her face.

**_Authors note: Hey so I finally updated I know it's another short chapter. I just wanted to get more up like I promised. Hope you enjoy and sorry about such a short update. I will try to make the next one longer._**


	3. Chapter 3

Just before we were about to place out orders the ground started to shake, just as it had in my vision. The shaking soon stopped and everyone looked from to one another in shock and fear. It wasn't an earthquake I was sure of that. Earthquakes typically don't happen in Maine, and they don't feel like that. During earthquakes you can almost feel the pressure drop and the earth moving inside itself. But this, this was different it felt as if something had slammed into the earth with such force it shook the whole town. People quickly rushed outside to see what had happened. A helicopter was flying through the sky seemingly normal when suddenly it smashed into an invisible force completely crushing it. Just like what had happened to the truck in my vision.

The only possible explanation I could think of was that my vision had come true. We were trapped under a large dome. That was nearly invisible and so far impenetrable. I pulled my brother off to the side and away from the crowd. "Dean we have a problem." "No shit Sherlock. That helicopter just exploded, and there was an earthquake." "No, I mean like an our kind of problem. The reason why I asked if we could check this town out is because I had another vision. I didn't think much of it because I originally thought it was just a dream but apparently it's not."

"But, your visions are always connected to yellow eyes, and he's dead." "I don't know Dean I'm just as confused as you are. All I know is this whole town is trapped under a giant dome, and so far it seems like it's pretty tough." "Sounds like we got some research to do. But, first we need to get everyone off the roads. If they run into that thing they'll be crushed." I flipped open my phone. "It looks like the cell towers are down which means this dome has probably cut off all contact to the outside world." I tapped on a random strangers shoulder. "Hey is there any radio stations in town?" I asked it was definitely a shot in the dark but it's worth a shot we needed to get people off the roads. "Yeah sure there's a radio tower just down the block. That tower right there." The older woman said I thanked her and went back to Dean.

"So there's a radio tower a couple of blocks away. I say we go check it out. They might be able to broadcast still even if it's just to the people inside the town. We could make an emergency announcement to get everyone off the roads."


End file.
